The queen meets the idiot
by Ayumu smile
Summary: A body appeared in Alfred's house who was screaming murder. The body appeared to have the same facial structure as his England; Big eyebrows, Green eyes, small build and Big eyebrows. Who is he? Note: Hint of Usuk. I think...


A/N: Sorry for my long absence! I'm getting ready for exam so i didn't updated my stories. I will update it when i know how to continue it! Haha (nervous laughter!) Uhm, this is something i write for the school essay and my teacher have no idea what i'm babbling about. So i present to you! My first Hetalia fanfic! Any grammar mistake please pointed out to me!

Pairing : Nothing is suppose though there is a hint of USUK.

A full moon shine on the night sky, providing light for those that walk the earth at that time of the night. As it was, a certain blond hair Englishman can be seen muttering curses and groaning in pain as he limped his body towards his home. His head was full of excuses to mutter to his three older prick of a brother who may or may not be awake still at this time of the night. Despite his brothers rather crude behavior, they were still an overprotective brother. The Englishman sighed and opted for the best as he pushed the key into the lock.

Click

The door turned as he pushed his way inside. It was dark, all the lights were switch off and no idiotic, migraine bringing brothers were to be seen. The blond did not know whether to be grateful or cautious. He stumbled a bit as he entered and leaned his back against the door to lock it. Considering his location as safe, he entered the kitchen where the first aid kit was placed, at least it was there the last time he had used it when his oldest brother had stupidly decided to fight against the rather large and intimidating Roman instructor. He winced as that thought brought another headache to his already sizzling brain. Groaning he shuffled the stuff on the cupboard and there he found the very much needed kit. Sighing in happiness, he took them out and carried them to the kitchen table. Opening it, he scanned the potion laid inside for the pain reliever and the damage vanishing bottle. Taking the two required liquid out, he drained them and throw the bottle in the fireplace to be burn later. He sighed as he felt the muscle in his leg and arm working on gluing back his skin and mending the broken bones. It felt awkwardly numb and he returned back to wondering where the hell his brothers are. His two older brothers were rather a heavy sleeper but Ires was a much later sleeper and usually wake up at the sound of a needle falling. Though whether they are at home or not was not really in my box of knowledge currently.

While waiting for his injuries to heal, he leaned back and tilted his head to the side as he was getting sleepier and sleepier by the second. As the surrounding gets blurry, and his eyes got heavier, the room seems to be shining. White lights erupted in front of his eyes and the next thing he knew, he had fallen into the black abyss known as sleep. But as he was lying in the realm, the last thing he had remembered was a brilliantly blue eyes. Bluer than the ocean and darker than the sky. And though he cannot recall any other features than those blue sky, he knew the owner of that eyes had been smiling and his lips quirked up in a small yet big smile for a man as himself. I will protect you with my life, your highness. . .

-,,,,,,,-,,,,,,,,,-,,,,,,,,,,,,-,,,,,,,,,,,,

One Alfred .F Jones, personification of the United States of America was currently shoving his 19th burger while watching the television. It was a perfect sunny day, no world meeting to go to and no England to destroy his –very awesome and totally heroic- plan. His boss had given him the day off as he had been working hard and not because he was annoying the hell out of da boss. Really, it's not!

As he was starting on his 23rd burger, white light enveloped the room and he screamed in a (not so)manly way and scrambled off the couch and into the floor, hitting his head rather hard on the unforgiving floor of his living room. Groaning in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the newly form bulge on his blond hair. A thud sound was emitted as the light started to diminish and when he opened his eyes no bright light and nothing in sight other than his now destroyed tower of burgers. He frowned sadly, his lips turning into a slight pout. 'Now I gotta clean the mess up or it will stained and England will complained'. It was definitely not because he wanted to impress England that he can also be clean, NO. It was because he was a hero and hero gotta clean up after themselves time to time. Smiling at the thoughts he skipped to the kitchen only to trip as his foot caught something and he fell flat on his face. He growled as he sat up turning to glare at the object that had been the cause of his misfortune only to scream in terror at the sight of a man laying face down on the floor dead. He ran to the phone and quickly speed dial England.

"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland speaki-" A voice started at the end of the line only for America to interrupt.

"I-Iggy! AA! THERE'S A DEAD MAN IN MY HOUSE! IGGY!" He was not crying, he was just acting as what a normal person will do at this kind of event. Yes, it was only appropriate.

"What? Bloody hell! What did you do America? Do not tell me you just knock the poor man dead?" England's voice screamed from the other side of the ocean.

"I-I-Ig-gy. . ." he whimpered and England immediately sound worried as he told his former colony that he will come there and to told him which house is he in.

"Washington." He mumbled. As he did so he heard someone groaning and his body froze in shock. The sound of rustling was heard and he hesitantly and reluctantly turned his head to face the dead body. Glazed emerald eyes turned to face him framed by messy golden hair. The owner the eyes turning to face him and his eyes widen. That face was familiar. Too familiar. In fact the face of the 'dead man' was the same as-

"I-Iggy?" Yes. The man looked exactly like England, emerald eyes, the hair, the small stature and even the huge eyebrows. Especially the huge eyebrows. The man was looking at him with a confused kind of shock. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes scrutinizing as he eyes him up and down before he gasped and he knelt. He just fucking knelt at me! Is he England's doppelganger? Will England die if he met him. I don't want England to die!

"I apologized for my rude behavior your highness, the King of Spades. I am the Duke Kirkland's second youngest son Arthur and it is a pleasure to finally meet your majesty." The Iggy look-a-like stated in a solemn tone as he bowed at America. The young country could only gape in shock at the sight in front of him. His Iggy would never do something like that. This is awesome, and weird, and scary!

"America! What happened? Are you alright?" England's voice sounded closed. Too closed in fact like he was in the room next- Shit, England's here.

"Artie! Don't come in! You will die!" The America screamed as he leaned his entire weight on the door holding England. England cannot see his doppelganger!

"America, open this door right now!"

"No!"

"Alfred, you better open this door or I will do something you will not like my boy!"

"No! I don't want you to die so I'm gonna be a hero and not let you enter this room!"

"…" No answer. America turned to the door and slowly backed away from it.

"England? Dude are you okay?" he shouted ready to open the door and rescue Iggy!

"Reducto!" The door shattered to pieces in front of his eyes and he immediately leaped to protect the Iggy look-a-like from the debris. He cupped the back of the man head and cover him using his own body.

"Now what's all this about Amer-" England stopped at the sight that meet his eyes. America holding someone that look like him.

"What the-"

"Your highness! What a reckless thing to do! Protecting me when I should be the one protecting you!" The look-a-like screamed, horrified as he checked the American for any injuries. The look-a-like turmed to face the doorway to see who the intruder was only to froze in shock.

"What the-"

"Hey! Look at the bright side! … I don't know the bright side but I know there is one! Right? Right!" The American exclaimed cheerfully as he laughed obnoxiously to dispel the glaringly obvious tension in the room that even he –as dense as he was- was able to feel. "HAHAHA!"

A/N: I also posted this on my tumblr but no one really like it so... haha sorry if it is THAT bad. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
